


Adventure of Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake

by A_biscuit



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags when I update the chapters, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Sannin, Mentioned Shinigami, Mentioned Team Minato, OOC Kakashi Hatake, Ooc Minato Namikaze, Possible Mentions of Other Anime, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_biscuit/pseuds/A_biscuit
Summary: Today was the day that marked Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake's death. Few mourning, the rest celebrating because the disgraced White Fang and his son had died. But this was just the start of a new life and adventure for the two Hatake's
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these character other then the original character/s that will come out eventually

**Chapter 1**

Sakumo P.O.V

“Why’d it have to be like this?” I found myself uttering as I walked along the street feeling the glares of the civilians and shinobi alike. I know it’s been a few days since the mission occurred, but I continuously found myself thinking about it, “Instead of continuing the mission I saved my teammates and became a disgrace among the village…. I’ve disappointed the hokage and my son.” I sighed thinking to myself that it would have been better if I just….  **left them** then perhaps all of these wouldn’t be happening.

**No** , I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I'm sure they have family that would have missed them if something were to happen to them …. I am sure they would have done the same thing for me to …. right?

“Hey, isn’t that the White Fang'' murmured one of the civilians ``Huh? Oh yeah it is, I heard from a shinobi cousin of mine that he disgraced the village during his last mission so you shouldn’t associate with him” whispered back his friend. “Yeah man I can’t believe that we used to looked up to him” “I know right I bet you he just payed the higher ups to get his Jounin rank” he laughed softly and continued “ I heard the he knows the Sannin and that he’s on good terms with them but I also bet that he I went up to them and begged them to hang out with him on his knees while crying so that they would feel pity for him.” “He really should kill himself already maybe then it bring honor back to Konoha.” I sighed it didn’t really bother me that much about what they said ( it does bother you but you don’t want to show them that what they’re saying affects you ) but it would seem that rumors are going to start spreading soon. I should probably head home already.

Hopefully Kakashi won’t get affected by any of this. I continued walking heading home before he came back from the academy. Letting him come home himself because I couldn’t handle the pressure of being there when there’s a chance others may say something in front of him. I froze at what I heard next, “I heard that he has a son in the academy. I’m sure he’s the same as his father a disgrace to the village I bet even I can beat him in a fight, am sure he’s just some brat that made his dad buy his way into the academy.” “Hey Kichiro isn’t that going too far I mean even if he has a kid its not like the kid did anything” “Whatever Isamu your just scared it not like-“ “What did you just say about my son,” I spoke glaring and simultaneously leaking small amounts of K.I as I walked near him scaring his friend and those near him into submission.

“Gahh!! U-um I don’t know what you’re talking about I d-didn’t even k-know that you had a s-son” he stammered out. “You clearly do  **_Kichiro_ ** , seeing as how you mentioned him right now you seem to do a lot of betting on how I’ve lived my life and how I’ve met others,” Kichiro gulped sweat dripping down his head. Legs shaking as if he was running from the Shinigami himself.

“So, let’s make a bet” I whispered venomously into his ear, enough to put Orochimaru to shame. “Let’s see how long it takes for me to do anything to you before Anbu gets here, I say it’s going to take me less than two minutes perhaps even one.” He gulped falling to his knees murmuring prayers and faintly smelling of urine. I then spoke loud enough that the crowd that now surrounds us could hear,“ You can talk bad about me all you want but  **_you will not!_ ** bring my son into this he’s done nothing wrong.” Kichiro then fainted to the floor where Isamu would soon check on him. Others that had gathered around us started speaking up about myself and the civilian,

“How pathetic”

“I’m sure what that man said is true”

“What a disgrace”

“Can’t believe he pissed himself, all that talking yet there he is laying in his own puddle of urine”

“ He sure as hell had some balls to insult the man, even if he did pay the higher ups to get his rank he’s still a shinobi whose had at least some training, there’s even rumors that he’s favored by the Hyuga, Uchiha and Aburame clan”

“Oh yeah wasn’t he the current clan heads Sensei when they were still in the academy.” I felt myself feeling embarrassed by what they were saying and feeling sorry for the man. Feeling guilty I walked away and apologized for what I had done. Fleeting through the large crowd I thought to myself maybe I should end this. I arrived back to the house; rain was starting to fall lightly.

I continued to think about what they said, I know almost none of it was true, but I couldn’t help but let it affect me. Walking to the studying room I saw my tanto, a straight blade with a small circular handguard, its sheath engraved with the Hatake clan symbol, next to it was my Konoha headband that I removed due to the elders and the hokage releasing me from my duties. Walking to the desk I clenched the tanto it in my hand with the forehead protector in my other. Was I really thinking about if I really should end my life? Deciding after a few minutes that I was I kneeled down near the huge window facing my right. I neatly place the symbol of Konoha in front of me. Unsheathing my blade, I brought it to the light of the storm, flashing across the room, watching it gleam white.

How ironic that my own blade will be the end of me after I ended the lives of countless others from Iwa to Kumo to Kiri and then finally Suna. I really did have some worthy foes like that red-haired puppet master and his female companion. Hearing the sound of thunder brought me out of my thoughts facing the blade towards me I brought it near my abdomen, praying that my former students, kakashi and the Hokage would forgive me for what I’m about to do.

I pierced myself, slicing from left to right to make sure it was deep enough that I would lose blood rapidly. Blood began to seep out slowly before gushing out, staining my clothes crimson and leaving the floor stained with fresh blood.

Falling to my side I felt the sudden chill of death overcome me. Lying in a pool of my own blood I felt my heart slowing. Eyes seeing black spots along my vision along with flashes of light and the faint sound of thunder in the background. Strangely what I felt and saw afterwards wasn’t what I expected, causing me to forget about my agony for a few moments. I felt sorrow and despair coming off the blood covered tanto as if it had a mind and body of its own to express and eyes that were purple in color with circular rings reflecting on it. I felt the need to ask for forgiveness and so I gushed out “I’m so-sorry… for w-what I’ve done…. if I c-could I would r-restart a-again s-so pl-please f-forgive me.” In my last moments I heard the faint sound of someone quietly saying my name if it was in my imagination or not. I would never know.


	2. Leading Towards A New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kneeling before me he grabbed my hair roughly and whispered the following, “ You know kid your father really shouldn't piss off people. After what he did earlier, embarrassing a man in public. The guy couldn't wait to get his revenge and what better way to his revenge then to hire a missing-nin to kill his son.” Releasing me from his grip he walked away. Laying there for what felt like an eternity. Before the cold dark nothing took over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters other then the original character/s that will come out eventually

Kakashi P.O.V

Walking home alone was a new experience. Usually dad would pick me up or meet me halfway but lately he’s been acting strange. I’ve noticed that others are looking at me more than usually, even what looked like masked men were following me. I thought perhaps them following or looking at me strangely was because I’m going to be the youngest to graduate the academy since the village first started. But there’s been rumors about a certain mission with dad. I’ve gathered information from the citizens secretly but all they’ve mentioned was that it had to do with a scroll. I continued walking along the isolated path, free from civilians, trying to peace what information I gathered. I know a few key things about what could have happened

  1. It had to do with dads’ last mission
  2. It included a scroll
  3. His teammates were involved



When I was gathering my information, I heard rumors about him paying the higher ups. Why would dad pay the higher ups? And what reason does he have? Or is it all false?

As I was piecing what could have happened a man came up to me. Carrying a sword secured to his back and smelling faintly of alcohol he scowled like I was some kind of pest that he couldn’t get rid of. He was a shinobi, but I could tell that wasn’t true, due his steps being too loud, or maybe it was because he’s drunk. Hmm, so being drunk really does affect how you -.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when the man spit in my face, “You damn brat are you even listening to me, I asked you if you know who The White Fang is,” I replied “Yes I do, why are you asking? If this about the mission if so, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” A predatory grin appeared on his face, “You know now that I look at you, I can see the resemblance.”

Glancing at my hair he asked again “You wouldn’t happen to be his son would you.”

“What of it, if you’re here because your kid complained about how I cheated the exam and that’s why I’m graduating earlier. Then that’s false I passed because I had the skills to pass, it’s what others call being a prodigy.”

Getting in my face he said “You sure are cocky for a brat that’s for sure, but you never answered by question **I asked if you’re his son**.” Wiping the spit off my face and mask again I answered "Yes i am”

” Huh so you are the son of the **_Disgraced_** White Fang. Such a shame that you're probably one too, probably weak as well.”

“How would you know you have never seen me fight and besides like i told you earlier im considered a prodigy. If you're saying something about me, what does that make you? You're a shinobi, I can assume, and yet you confront me about something my father has done.” which i've yet to figure out i thought to myself.

“You damn brat!” getting out a kunai he slashed at me. While jumping back I grabbed my kunai as well and mockingly told him, “ You know that there are laws about this, If a Fellow Shinobi were to Attack you Unwarranted you have the right to defend yourself. ”

He started running towards me in rage. He had the upper hand due to him being bigger than myself. The clash of metal against metal was all I heard, I felt a growl escaping my throat.

”OH!, does the little puppy want to be the Big Bad Wolf ”

Feeling my eyes narrowing, I sarcastically told him, “Why yes grandma. I've been meaning to sharpen my teeth with the blood and bones of my enemies. Maybe I'll start with you.”

We started to fight more aggressively when I realized that no one had yet to come. Even when I knew some were following me for the past few days.

"Why don't you just die already hatake!!!" I got distracted by what he said, no one had ever said that to me before. Which was my mistake ,in the next second his chakra coved kunai slashed at my eye.

I grunted out in pain slightly losing my balance. I felt blood oozing from the wound, leaving me with a sensation of hot liquid running down my face and the painful throbbing of my eye. I was slowly getting more exhausted and dizzy when the man decided to finish it off.

He grabbed onto the sword behind his back and impaled me in the chest, a clean cut by what I could feel making the sword appear once again behind my back. Right when he yanked out the sword I fell to the ground blood flowing out from my chest. Rain was starting to fall when the man standing over me spoke in a crazed voice “ Hahaha, I did it!!…. I killed the Great White Fang's son Hahaha.” Me groaning in pain was what caused him to look down. He kicked me in the chest repeatedly, I let out a short sharp cry of pain for each time. My eye was still throbbing and the other was going blurry, but what I heard next was clear as day.

Kneeling before me he grabbed my hair roughly and whispered the following, “ You know kid your father really shouldn't piss off people. After what he did earlier, embarrassing a man in public. The guy couldn't wait to get his revenge and what better way to his revenge then to hire a missing-nin to kill his son.”

Releasing me from his grip he started to walk away. I scowled at him and painfully spoke, ”there… g-going to... f-find y-you”

“Heh, Good Luck with that they'll have to find you first,” his words faint as I was in and out of consciousness.

I laid there for what felt like an eternity. When I opened my undamaged eye once again, the missing-nin long gone and what appeared to be blurs of red and yellow crying my name. Before the cold dark nothing took over me once again.

Minato P.O.V

All day I felt a sense of dread filling my chest, I couldn't figure what was causing this. I felt like something **_bad_ **was going to happen . It followed me throughout the day Kushina tried cheering me up, both having taken the day off to relax before we went back to taking more stressful missions.

Walking to Ichiraku Ramen we decided to get our regular orders. We talked for a bit about previous missions and our favorite childhood memories, hers being when she won free bowls of ramen. I remembered that day because it was the happiest I saw her when she since first came to the village.

We continued talking when a sudden chill in my spine and the faint name of kakashi in my ear, it was all I needed to get up and leave. I slammed the money on the counter, paying for mine and Kushina's meal and immediately left. I heard kushina yelling my name. I ignored her, rushing through the village looking for kakashi when i remembered he previously said that he would sometimes take the isolated path to get to his house without the hassle of going through the bustling crowd of the village market place.

I reached the street stopping and called out for him, “ Kakashi!!... Kakashi!! Where are you!?!.” Did he arrive home? I mused. I continued looking around when I heard a heart wrenching gasp followed by sobbing. It was kushina standing over something, i couldn't tell what it was, water dripping down my hair and eyes. As I got closer, I saw what she was standing over, the sobbing becoming louder and my eyes going blank.

A feeling of despair washed over me as I saw kakashi’s matted, blood covered hair, soaked mask and clothes from both blood and rain on the mud covered ground. Blood oozing from his left eye. I promptly knelt down, tears falling from my eyes checking to see if he was still breathing. Right when I bent my head down his eye fainting opened giving me hope that he would survive, but deep in my heart I knew it was unlikely. However I couldn't give up hope now. I gently grabbed him in my arms intending on running to the hospital.

Behind me Kushina clenched my shoulder. I looked at her seeing red rimmed eyes, but what worried me was that in the next minute her eyes turned to slits, the nine tails chakra leaking off of her in waves, hair standing in nine separate sections. Anbu having surrounded us making sure she wouldn't get out of control, if they noticed Kakashi I couldn't tell. Giving my attention back to Kushina, she, in a voice that didn't seem like it was her’s, growled out, “ **_I’ll Kill Them, I’ll Kill Whoever Did This To Him._ **” I couldn't help but nod along. Getting back to kakashi I used my chakra to enhance my speed running over roofs as fast as I could, hoping kakashi wasn't cold enough to get hypothermia.

Finally reaching the hospital, Kakashi and I were soaked to the bone and covered in mud, the rain having washed away most of the blood. I was thankful enough that a few nurses immediately noticed us and hurriedly grabbed a stretcher, a doctor passing by grabbed him slowly from my arms but efficiently enough where he would then put him on the stretcher. 

“Are you his Parent/Guardian”

“Huh..Oh Um... No I'm his Sensei, '' he wrote in his Doctors Note the information i was giving him and continued asking me questions following speedily behind the stretcher holding kakashi.

“Alright then do you know his Date of Birth or Age.”

“Yes its September 15 and he’s 5 years old,” the doctor paused giving me a look of pity 

“You said you were his sensei correct I can assume he's a shinobi or at least in the academy..Do you happen to know his ninja registration”

“Yes its 009720”

“Alright then that should help with anything else we need to know and please inform his parent/guardian(s) should he/she arrive back from their mission that their son has been admitted here at Konoha Hospital.”

I nodded, allowing the doctor to walk away. I assume he went to get the rest of Kakashi's medical records. As I went over what he had said I froze ...Wait mission,what mission? it took me a second before putting it together. Oh Kami… Sakumo! I eternally panicked because I realized he doesn't know. Oh Kami he's going to kill me, if he isn't trying to already. Wait, does he even know, more than likely knowing kushina she probably scared the Anbu into helping her track down kakashi's attacker,so it's less than likely that one of them would go and check to see that sakumo knows what happened, not wanting to feel her wrath. I checked room 564, it was the room Kakashi was in, it smelt faintly of disinfectant and blood. I knew that he hated the hospital because it was too white and with his keen sense of smell it was overwhelming to him.

I also noticed that they had changed him out of his wet blood soaked clothes into a hospital gown, seeing as his clothes were folded in a pile against the wall. He was covered in a thick blanket up to his nose, where his mask was usually up to, his visible face pale as a sheet. It's this that I saw that truly made me realize his age.

Seeing that he looked in a somewhat stable condition I decided to go notify Sakumo about his condition. Walking out of the building I realized it was raining heavily, I didn’t realize the heavy sound of rain hitting the window in the room. Who knew how much time had passed. Sakumo was more than likely worried. I sprinted through roads dodging civilians left and right, and I finally reached the house. Knocking three times I waited for him to answer, the rain was getting heavier, hearing the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning I decided to turn the knob, hoping he left it unlocked for kakashi to enter. The sounder of the knob creaking relieved me, I entered looking around, seeing nothing. I decided to enter the hallway leading to the other rooms. My clothes clinging to me along with my mud covered shoes made me wince, reaching the end of the hallway was sakumo’s study room, gulping and praying to kami, I opened the door. The smell of blood instantly hit my nose, the sight I saw gave me great sorrow. He was laid on his side, blood surrounding him, his famous tanto next to him. With the amount of blood on the floor it stunk up the whole room, I felt like I was both breathing and drowning in it.

“ Sakumo” was all I said, my throat feeling as if it was clogged. Seeing him made me realize that we could possibly lose two great ninja. I know there wasn't any hope to save Sakumo, and he must've known that, he must've planned on losing large amounts of blood so there wasn't a chance of bringing him back. But I still held out hope that kakashi could be saved. Quickly deciding to gather sakumo up,I held him limply in my arms and laid him down in a separate area of the house. Gathering his blood covered tanto I wiped it clean with a cloth. Finally cleaning the blood covered floor, I visited him in the room I placed him in and prayed to kami that in his next life he wouldn't have to go through the suffering that caused him to be led down this path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this story is going pretty well and I know its been about a week or more since I updated but I really don't have a schedule of when I'm updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this goes well


End file.
